The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a device that may dampen acoustic oscillations in a fuel nozzle.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbines. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., electrical generator. Certain parameters may induce or increase pressure oscillations in the combustion process, thereby reducing performance and efficiency of the gas turbine engine or causing damage to engine components. For example, the pressure oscillations may be at least partially attributed to fluctuations in fuel pressure or air pressure directed into a combustor. These fluctuations may drive combustor pressure oscillations at various frequencies. If one of the frequency bands corresponds to a natural frequency of a part or subsystem within the gas turbine engine, then the resulting combustor pressure oscillations may be particularly detrimental to the performance and life of the gas turbine engine. The occurrence of high-frequency pressure oscillations is generally referred to as screech in the combustor, and this condition can be particularly detrimental to the life of combustion system components